The Mysterious Letter
by Raiderette Levin
Summary: When Allan acquires a mysterious letter, Barbie jumps at the chance to solve the mystery concerning the origin of the letter, what it means, and who the guys are that are after it. Based after vintage Barbie and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented in the story. It is simply a piece of fan writing for Barbie Doll and her friends by Mattel (And books containing these same characters).

**Chapter 1**

18-year-old Barbie Roberts pulled her blue convertible into the Roberts driveway. She parked and gathered her belongings before quickly prancing up the front steps and going inside.

"I'm back, Mom!" She called as she yanked off her canary yellow boots. Once she removed her coat, she walked straight to the kitchen, almost running in to her 12-year-old sister, Skipper.

"Barbie!" Skipper exclaimed. She sounded worried. "You re just in time!"

Barbie was puzzled. "Just in time? For what?"

"I just got off the phone with Midge-"

"No big deal. I ll call her back." Barbie tried to move around her sister, but Skipper wouldn't let her.

"No Barbie! You don t understand! Midge isn't at home!"

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

The little girl looked to the ground. "With Allan. At the hospital."

Barbie gasped. "What happened?"

"I don't know! She wouldn't tell me."

"I must go down there right away!" Barbie flew to the front hall. She slipped on her boots and grabbed her coat off the coat tree, reaching in the pocket for her keys as she went to her car. Upon getting in and starting the engine, she backed out and headed straight for the hospital.

"Oh, I hope it's nothing serious," She mumbled to herself, though she knew it wouldn't do any good. Her mind was already at work, concocting what may have happened to Allan. Maybe it was just a sprain, or a broken arm... Or maybe something more serious. But whatever had happened, she just _had_ to get down to that hospital! Allan was hurt and Midge _needed _her!

As she pulled into the lot outside of the hospital, Barbie mentally crossed her fingers and prayed that eveything was alright. She hoped Allan just had a basketball injury or something and Midge rode with him to the hospital and just needed a ride home. Trying hard to embed that in her mind,

Barbie parked and leaped out of her car and into the was just about to ask the lady at the front desk for Allan's room number when she saw Midge standing off in a corner.

Midge ran to her. "Oh Barbie! I was hoping you'd get the message!"

"What's wrong? Allan's not hurt, is he?"

"Oh Barbie," the pretty raven-haired girl replied, looking to her shoes. "I wish I could tell you that was the case."

"Come." Barbie took her friend's arm and led her down the hall. "You can tell me everything on the way. Let's go see Allan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Barbie and Midge reached Allan's room, they knocked lightly on the door and entered. Allan was propped up in bed, a white sheet covering his legs. He smiled slightly when he saw the girls.

"Hey girls." He greeted in his usual, kindhearted way. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, stop being silly!" Midge chided. "I'm worried to death about you, Allan Sherwood, and you know it!"

Allan smiled. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Barbie approached his bedside. "Allan, what happened?"

"I've been wondering the same thing!" Midge added.

"Well, if you'll calm down, I'll tell you."

Both Midge and Barbie took a seat.

"I really can't explain the whole story to you," the redhead began, "Because I don't even know the whole story. But I'll do my best."

Barbie nodded. "Okay, Allan. Go on."

The young man cocked his head to the side, recalling all that had happened. "I was walking to the post office. You see, I have a P.O. box there, and I'm waiting for a package to come... So I went to my box and opened it up."

Barbie asked. "Come on, Allan. What does this have to do with you getting hurt?"

"I'm getting there..." Allan paused, and then continued his story. "And the only thing in there was a green envelope, you know, average letter-sized?"

Midge nodded. "Go on."

"So, naturally I brought it out of my box and closed it. I looked over the letter, but found out that it didn't have an address on it, not a single one! No return address, no sending address, it was just blank. So I left the post office and decided to open it when I got home. I thought I'd take a shortcut though an alleyway on the way back, but that was a _bad_ mistake!"

"Oh Allan! You poor dear!" Midge wailed, rushing to her boyfriend's bedside. "So is that what happened? Somebody mugged you?"

"No, they didn't mug me. But they beat me up, alright. Ended up breaking one of my legs and leaving with my envelope!"

"The envelope..." Barbie mused. "That's all they took?"

"Yep. No wallet, no I.D.... Nothing. Just the envelope."

"That's strange." The titan-haired girl said."I wonder what they wanted with the envelope."

Allan shrugged. "No clue. But they took it, and now I'll never know what it said or why it was in my box." He shook his head. "I can't believe it. If they wanted that darn envelope, they could've just asked for it. I'd rather hand it over than have a throbbing leg!" He cringed.

Midge hugged him. "Don't you worry about that, Allan. I'll make sure you're taken care of!" She kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." He hugged her back. "It's times like these I see what a great girl you are."

Midge blushed.

"Allan," Barbie stood and walked to the other side of his bed. "Can you tell me anything about that envelope? A specific color, or anything?"

"Well, gee Barbie, I don't know! It was kind of a lime green, I guess. Sort of like that frog in the painting over there." He pointed to a wall where a picture hung.

"Hmm..." Barbie strolled over to the frog painting and studied it. "That _is _unusual. And there's no way it could have gotten in your box without an address on it..." She looked to him

"Nope." Allan shook his head.

"Well, my best guess is as good as yours, but I'd like to find out more about this letter."

"Go ahead," Allan replied. "But I don't know what good it will do."

Barbie turned to her friend. "Well, I'd better be going. Do you need a ride home, Midge?"

Midge shook her head. "No thanks, Barbie. I'm going to see if Ken will do it. If he ever gets here, that is."

"Okay. Goodnight you two. I hope your leg feels better soon, Allan."

"Thanks. Drive safely."

"Goodnight Barbie."

Barbie left the room and walked down the long, white corridor. Her mind was at work. She was dying to know more about that crazy envelope! There had to be more to the envelope than they thought or there would be no reason for those men to be after it. She stepped out of the hospital and over to her car. She'd call Stacey. Maybe she would know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Barbie awoke the next morning to the ringing of the telephone. She groggily sat up and held the reciever up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Barbie!" A familliar, British voice answered. "How are you?"

"Stacey!" Barbie said. "I was just about to call you!"

"What's up?"

"Did you hear about Allan? Somebody broke his leg."

Stacey gasped. "No! I didn't hear! What happened?"

Barbie swung her legs over the side of her bed and stepped into her slippers. "He said he found a mysterious green envelope in his P.O. box and then some guys jumped him and took it."

"Well, that's odd!"

"I know. It didn't make any sense to me, either. I was hoping you might have some ideas."

"Nope. Sorry." Stacey replied. "But if you want help solving this, I'd be glad to help you."

"Oh, would you?" Barbie beamed. "That would be great!"

"Sure. In fact, if you want, I'll come over in an hour or so and you can give me any other details."

"Sounds like a plan." Barbie stood. "I'd better get ready, then. I'll see you in an hour."

"Sure. Bye!"

Upon hearing the 'click' of Stacey's phone, Barbie hung up and rushed downstairs to get ready. She quickly ate some rice krispies and then dashed upstairs to get dressed. After deciding on a hip blue-and-pink knit dress, she brushed her teeth, applied her make-up, and styled her pretty titan hair. She had just finished when the doorbell rang.

_That must be_ _Stacey,_ She thought, as she rushed down to get the door. "Hello?"

"Hi, Barbie!" It was not Stacey at the door, but Barbie's 16-year-old cousin, Francie, and her best friend, Casey.

"Oh! Francie! What brings you out here?"

"Casey and I are going bowling and we were wondering if you and Skipper wanted to come along."

"Um... I'd love to, Francie, but I'm waiting for Stacey to come over..."

"That's okay," Francie's brunette friend replied, "You can bring her along, too."

Barbie thought for a moment. Bowling sounded like fun, and Francie really wanted her to come. Stacey and her could still talk if they went bowling, right? Who knew, maybe going out would help them find some clues.

"Alright. I'll have to ask Stacey what she wants to do, first."

"That's fine," Francie replied. "You can ask Skipper, too."

"Ask me what?" Skipper appeared, wearing a green jumper.

"Hi Skipper," Francie greeted. "Would you like to go bowling with Casey and me?"

"Gee, I'd love to, but I'm going over to a friend's house right now. Sorry." The little girl slipped on her shoes.

"That's okay. Have fun." The blonde cousin moved aside to let Skipper by. Outside, a red sports car pulled up.

"There's Stacey, now," Barbie said, slipping on some pink flats, "I'll ask her what she wants to do." She slipped past the two girls and met Stacey at her car.

"If I knew you were having a party, I would have brought my new record," Stacey joked.

"Francie and Casey want us to go bowling with them." Barbie said.

"Fab!" Stacey exclaimed. "I love bowling!"

"Alright then. I can give you the details on the way over." Barbie and Stacey walked up to the front steps where Francie and Casey were waiting.

"You coming?" Asked Casey.

"Yep. I just need to tell Mom." Barbie replied.

"Alright. Meet us in the car. Come on , Stacey." Francie turned and the three girls walked off towards Casey's white sports car.


	4. Chapter 4

Barbie spent the next few hours bowling with her friends. Though she enjoyed the sport very much, she decided she would have to tell Stacey about what Allan had said soon.

"Francie and I are winners!" Casey exclaimed, excited by her high score.

"There's no beating you," Barbie agreed, sitting wearily on a nearby bench. "I think I'm going to sit this round out. Why don't you and Francie have a winner's match to see who's the bowling champion?"

"Ace idea, Barbie." Stacey said, joining her friend on the bench.

"Alright. Come on, Casey. Let the best woman win!" Francie smiled and retrieved her bowling ball, eager to start the match.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Stacey whispered.

"About what happened to Allan."

"Oh yes! The poor dear! Is he alright?"

"I think so," Barbie replied. "Just a little confused like the rest of us."

"Well, what happened?"

"He has a P.O. box down at the post office, and when he went to open it the other day, it had a green, unmarked envelope in it."

"Hmm, that's strange," Stacey commented. "Did he open it?"

Barbie shook her head. "He never got the chance. He took a shortcut through an alleyway on the way home and some guys jumped him and took it!"

"Jumped him? Just like that? In broad daylight?" Stacey snapped her fingers.

"It seems that way."

"Good greif! I wonder what was so important about that envelope..."

"I don't know, but it was obviously of some value to those thugs that took it!" Barbie hung her head. "It seems nobody has an idea about that envelope..."

"Well..." The British girl thought for a moment. "Green envelopes can't be that popular. We could look around at local stores for places that might sell them."

"That's a good idea! Allan said it was lime green and I've never seen such a stange-colored envelope!"

Stacey stood. "Well, when Casey and Francie are finally tired of the bowling, we can catch a late lunch and then look around for the envelopes."

"That's a great idea!" Barbie groaned. "I'm starving!"

"Well, I'll let them know and maybe we can get going soon." Stacey stood and walked over to the bowling duo. Barbie followed closely behind.

"I won!" Casey cheered.

"Great job!" Her blonde friend congratulated. "It was a really close game."

"You girls ready to head out soon?" Barbie inquired. "I could eat a cow right now!"

"A fine idea!" Casey said. "Let's go get hamburgers down at _Mel's_. I think Ken's working today."

"I think you're right!" Barbie exclaimed, pulling off her bowling shoes. "Come on, let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sure enough, Ken was on duty at _Mel's_, the popular diner downtown. It had the best burgers and fries, the thickest shakes and malts, and the hippest jukebox than any other place in town. Ken had started working there his sophomore year in high school and had enjoyed it so much that he was still working there, even as a senior.

Barbie and her friends took a seat at the counter and waited to be served. It wasn't long before Ken was there to serve them.

"Barbie, Stacey, what a surprise!"

"Hey Ken, don't forget us!" Francie said as she waved.

"Hi there, Francie, Casey. What's up?"

"Oh Ken, I'd love to tell you, but I've got to eat something before I faint." Barbie replied.

Ken grinned and pulled out his notepad and pencil. "Alright. What'll it be?"

Stacey said, "I think we're all just going to have cheeseburgers, fries, and shakes."

"Sure." He said as he wrote. "What flavors?"

"Strawberry." Francie requested.

"Me too, please," Casey added.

"Okay… And for you Barbie?"

"Chocolate, please."

"Sure. Stacey?"

"Vanilla."

"Alright." Ken tucked his notepad away. "I'll be back with that shortly."

"Thanks Ken," Barbie replied as he disappeared into the kitchen.

The British girl turned to her friend. "So Barbie, are we going to ask Ken about the envelope?"

She nodded. "Ken's full of good ideas. He might be able to save from searching for the green envelopes."

"Oh, I sure hope so," Stacey answered. "Think how awful it would be having to track them down!"

Barbie nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, Ken returned with their food.

"Order up!"

"Thank, Ken," Barbie replied, miserably. "I'm _starving_!"

Ken leaned casually against the counter. "So? Who's going to tell me what's happening?"

Stacey said, "Did Allan tell you about what happened the other day?"

"Yeah. Some guys jumped him."

"Did he tell you why?"

"No." Ken shook his head. "I didn't think he knew."

Barbie spoke up. "He said that he had found a mysterious letter in his P.O. box and when he got tackled, that was all the crooks took."

Ken looked puzzled. "That's strange. What was in the envelope?"

"That's the problem. We don't know."

"Hmm…"

"We were hoping maybe you could help us." Stacey ate a fry.

"Well, I'll see what I can do, but I'm just as confused as you girls are."

"Allan said it was in a lime green envelope," Barbie said. "Do you have any idea where you could get those?"

Ken thought long and hard. "No… Wait! I might know the place! There's this little shop on the edge of town called _Quirky's_. It sells all sorts of weird unusual things. You might want to check there."

"Outasite, Ken! Maybe we'll go there when we're done here."

"Now wait a minute! It's kind of in a spooky part of town. I don't want you girls going there by yourselves!"

"Oh but Ken… We need to find out where that envelope may have come from!" Barbie cried.

"I'll tell you what," Ken said. "I get off work in a few hours and I'd be glad to go with you then."

Stacey broke into a huge smile. "Oh fab Ken! Thank you!"

"Oh Ken!" Barbie cheered. "You're the best!"


End file.
